


Keeping Things a Secret

by riottkick



Series: one million words [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, F/F, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Olivia does love Dakota. Shayna's just a thorn in her side.





	Keeping Things a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thequeenofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofu/gifts).



Olivia woke up to her phone going off, and was thankful she had her own room. It wasn't that she didn't want her girlfriend, Dakota to be in the same hotel room, but her snoring kept everyone awake. Thinking it was a text from Dakota, she quickly grabbed it. The bright light on her phone strained her eyes as she turned it down to low. 

_’I gotta stop forgetting to turn that down at night.’_ Olivia told herself, finally able to see the screen.

But the text wasn't from Dakota, it was from Shayna.

**Wanna hang out down at the gym? Nobody's here.**

Rolling her eyes, she replied with a simple “No thanks”. And turned her phone on silent. She didn't like Shayna and what she stood for, but she was gonna have to be in a storyline with her soon.

Going back to sleep, Olivia was in for a busy day. From interviews to meetings, she had to get as much rest as she could. 

\--

“Good morning sleepy head!” a familiar, soft voice greeted Olivia as she wiped her eyes.

“It's already time to wake up? What time is it?” 

“It's ten a.m.! I know you told me to wake you up at nine-thirty, but you needed an extra half an hour,” Dakota smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed as Olivia began to sit up.

Leaning in to kiss Dakota, she placed a small kiss on her lips. “Baby, I love you so much.” she smiled, getting up to retrieve her clothes.

“I love you too, ‘Livia,” she paused, looking into space. “Can we talk about something?”

Olivia stopped in her tracks, now giving Dakota her full attention. “What's up?”

“I want you to be careful when you're working with Shayna on your guises storyline,” she said, looking the brunette in the eyes.

“Why wouldn't I be careful? I'm always careful in the ring.” Olivia said, her voice coming off as hurt than she wanted it to.

“Baby, I didn't mean it like that!” 

“Okay, I believe you, ‘Kota.” saying as she walked into the bathroom. In a way, Olivia believed her, but the way she said it made it seem like something was bothering her.

 _But what?_

\--

Getting out of the shower and dressed, what Dakota said was still going through her mind. Although, she knew her girlfriend didn't mean anything rude by it. Olivia had a bad habit of overthinking things - which she was well aware of it -- and so she thought maybe it was just for good luck. 

_But she knew it wasn't just for good luck._

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Dakota had already left. Grabbing her phone, Olivia wanted to check the time and her notifications before heading out for the day. 

Noticing she had a text from Shayna, she bravely clicked on it.

**See you at our lunch date...you know, to go over our plans.**

Seeing the winky face at the end was what she was dreading.

 _Is Shayna flirting with me?_ she asked herself as she got up to grab her purse.

Either way, she was going to find out soon enough.


End file.
